


The Tenets of Rule #4

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I asked you for a large sum of money, would you give it to me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tenets of Rule #4

Emily turned her head, giggling. Hotch’s lips trailed wet kisses across her neck and collarbone. He didn’t want to stop but the way she laughed piqued his curiosity.

“What is so funny?”

“Goldman.” Emily replied, stifling her giggles. “I mean, not Goldman per say, he seems like a really nice guy but…it just made me think about something and the something made me giggle.”

“We’re in bed together, enjoying ourselves, and you're thinking about Goldman?” Hotch asked.

“Well, not directly, Hotch.”

“I could probably get over the blatant violation of Rule #4 but…”

“Did you really think that would make you happy?” Emily asked, cutting him off. She lifted the tee shirt over his head, throwing it out of the bed. She could have ticked off the seconds it took Hotch to turn out the lights, barely making it to ten.

“What are you talking about?” He asked.

“White collar. You thought white collar would make you happy? It’s surely not as glamorous as Matt Bomer would have me believe.”

“How did you know I was, at one time, considering joining white collar?”

“I heard it through the grapevine.” Her hands moved over his shoulder blades and down his back. “You know how it is.”

“Unfortunately.” Hotch mumbled. “Do we really need to talk about it now? Like right now?”

“I'm kinda curious, Hotch.”

“I'm curious about things too, baby.” He took her tank top off, gently cupping and stroking her breasts. When he flicked her nipple ring, Emily quivered. Hotch bent to kiss it, tease it with his lips, and lave it with his tongue.

“Ohhh…”

“See,” He murmured. “This is much more interesting conversation I think.”

“Its not often I see you deflect. It’s kinda sexy.”

“I'm fully prepared to get sexy on you, Agent Prentiss. You know, if you want me to.”

“Mmm,” Emily pulled him close. She couldn’t help but shiver and moan when their bodies moved together. “Damn.”

“You want me, don’t you baby?”

“Yes.” She whispered, her tongue playing on his lips. “Oh yes.”

Hotch surely wasn’t using sex to avoid talking about white collar and all the bad memories that came along with it. Did he want to talk about it, not particularly, but he would. He wasn’t afraid to share things with Emily. That had passed that point some time ago. He ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her passionately.

Hotch didn’t want to talk right now though…showing not telling was on his mind. Sliding under the covers, he pulled Emily’s cotton panties down her legs. They were simple yet adorable; blue with white stars like Wonder Woman. She arched her back when she felt his mouth on her. Moaning, Emily, grabbed the back of his head. Her breath hitched in her throat as her eyes shut.

“Mmm, Aaron, ohhh love. Mmm…”

Emily could feel it starting in the tip of her toes like a sparkler on the 4th of July. It spread up her legs, into her pelvis and groin, before tickling her tummy. She bit her lip to keep from crying out when she felt herself flying. Up, up, up into the clouds and then falling fast.

“Aaron!”

They didn’t seem to care that JJ was right next door; surely they were headboard to headboard in the overpriced Miami hotel. It didn’t matter when it felt this good. Nothing mattered except that feeling; that delicious, beautiful feeling. In her arms again, Hotch kissed her deeply. He let Emily taste herself on his tongue and lips; desire and devour herself just as he had a few moments before.

“Oh my God,” The words came out of her mouth in a low growl.

“I think so.” Hotch was working his way out of his pajama pants, already on fire. He wanted to make her come again, and again…just the thought excited him.

It didn’t last as long as Hotch wanted, he was a little too worked up. He found it hard to keep control but he took Emily along for the ride. When she dug her short nails deep into his hips, whispering his name repeatedly and finally crying it out in climax, Hotch lost it. The room fell into that wonderful silence, pierced only by heavy panting and the sound of quiet. It was only with Emily that Hotch truly enjoyed that sound. He stroked her face, his kisses gentler than before.

“I love you,” Emily whispered.

“Forever?”

“Longer,”

“I love you, too, Em.”

She hardly wanted to let him go, but she did. Hotch lay on his side and pulled her to him so they were spooning in the queen size bed. He kissed her shoulder, smiling when she sighed.

“If I asked you for a large sum of money, would you give it to me?” He asked.

“OK, now who’s violating rule #4?”

“C'mon, let’s talk a little.”

“If we’re gonna talk a little I want to hear about white collar.” Emily replied.

“Reciprocity; you answer and then I will.” Hotch said.

“Yes, I would.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you, Hotch…and I'm rich.”

Hotch laughed, his leg sliding over hers as he got more comfortable in bed. Then he sighed.

“I didn’t want to join white collar, it fell into my lap. Strauss offered it as a way for me to go home at night. It helped that the position would make me no threat at all to her. Haley didn’t care what it was, as long as it wasn’t the BAU.”

“But you went to Milwaukee anyway.” Emily said.

“I am who I am. It wasn’t easy, deciding that I needed to be where I am now. I knew that I was going to lose something; though surely not all that I did. There were gains too.” Hotch said quickly.

“Don’t worry, Aaron; I know.”

“I just don’t want you to think…”

“I don’t. You don’t have to clarify.” Emily held his hand and kissed it. “I know you pretty well; I understand.”

Emily did understand; it was one of the things Hotch loved the most about her. That didn’t mean she always put up with it. She didn’t mind telling him to put on the brakes, and sometimes to flat out stop. Still, Emily understood his drive, determination, his shadows, and his light.

She wanted a well-rounded relationship where they could work together in the field as Hotch and Prentiss and at home as Aaron and Emily. Sometimes it didn’t seem probable, let alone possible, yet it worked. It had worked for years now. That didn’t stop the nagging fear and doubts inside him…nothing ever would.

“Make me laugh.” She said.

“What?”

“Make me laugh.”

“Why?” Hotch asked.

“Because you're going far away and I want you here with me.”

“I'm here, baby.”

“So make me laugh. What's your funniest experience in the Bureau?”

“Well, there was that time Jason and I had to pretend to be a couple for a few hours to profile a killer.”

“Are you serious?” Emily was laughing already. “I definitely need to hear about that.”

***

  



End file.
